


"Don't want to marry me? You ARE GONNA MARRY ME!!!!!!"

by shadowkey



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Marriage Proposal, PsychoGirlfriend!Tony
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	"Don't want to marry me? You ARE GONNA MARRY ME!!!!!!"

"Dopo l'ultima volta sembra che Tony si sia calmato ti prometto che non ti colpirò mai più" disse Clint a Steve.  
"Non preoccuparti è lui che si sta trasformando in una ragazza petulante, l'ho lasciato fare ieri sera e dopo aver succhiato si è messo a ninna da solo" spiegò.  
Dopo poco arrivò Tony "Cosa stai facendo? Mi avevi detto che non gli avresti neanche parlato. Non voglio che lasci altri segni al mio lupacchiotto" disse dando un bacio a Steve. "Cosa ne dici se ci sposassimo almeno puoi rimanere sempre e solo mio per sempre sempre insieme cosa dici Steve, eh Steve vuoi essere il signor Stark, ti lascerò divertire come ti piace fare, sarò la tua sposina" gli disse "Ti prego amore mio".  
Passarono giorni in cui Tony provava a convincere Steve a sposarsi, gli spuntava all'improvviso con dei fiori e gli aveva cambiato la suoneria del cellulare con la marcia nuziale e arrivò anche a farlo inseguire da una Mark ricoperta di tulle che lo coprì con del tulle "Qualcuno mi aiuti, questa armatura è impazzita" gridò Steve che dopo poco si ritrovò dentro una stanza al buio, all'improvviso c'era una luce e iniziò a sentire una voce.  
"Allora mio Stevie non puoi fare più il nomade, dovrai essere solo qui con me, ho bisogno di te tranquillo non posso rimanere incinto quindi non lo faccio per incastrati" disse Tony che era lì nudo pronto per unirsi a Steve  
Steve lo guardava perplesso "Non credo di volerti far diventare la mia sposina ci divertiamo ma nulla più sono il simbolo americano non sarebbe bene se io mi sposassi con te" rispose Steve e lo coprì "Non sono in vena, Tony" lui lo guardò "Vuoi lasciarmi zuccherino?" Chiese e poi lo stese con dei dardi tranquillanti e lo legò al letto "Cosa stavi dicendo zuccherino ? 5000 relazioni finite male mi hanno reso cinico ma con te pensavo che fosse diverso mi stavo aprendo il cuore per te il Supersoldato, Capitan Rettitudine, l'uomo senza macchia che non mi avrebbe mai ferito" gli disse quando lui si risvegliò "Sei ancora in tempo per farmi diventare la tua sposina, posso slegarti e aprirmi per te" gli disse e vide che lui non reagiva "Perfetto, lupacchiotto allora diverrai tu la mia sposina" disse e lo spogliò "Ho letto la tua scheda e ho trovato una cosa molto interessante, voglio vedere se è vera e se funziona, allora sarai per sempre mio" disse ghignando "Tu mi sposerai e vivrai sempre con me, non ti eccito per niente?" chiese vedendo che non si eccitava minimamente "Eppure avevi un bastoncino di zucchero l'altro giorno quando ti ho beccato a lucidare il martello di Thor" disse e lo penetrò con forza "Wow, qui potrebbe entrarci un Helicarrier, quanti soldati ti hanno usato come trincea durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale?" indagò Iron Man "Ti erano rimaste le vecchie abitudine da quando eri un piccolo mingherlino?". Steve iniziava a reagire e a gemere "Sei mio, godi da professionista? Vuoi che ti tratti come una donnaccia, devo lasciarti i soldi sul comodino?" gli chiese retorico "No, non devo perchè tu sei mio o te lo ricordare ancora?" gli scrisse "Proprietà di Stark" con il laser sul bassoventre e poi continuò a spingersi dentro di lui fino a venire copiosamente dentro di lui "Adesso il tempo ci dirà se gli effetti collaterali del siero sono veri" Tony si alzò e andò via ghignando "Buonanotte Mammina D'America" gli disse per schernirlo.


End file.
